deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Labyrinth - World Interval Adventure
World Labyrinth is an event that was held on November 19, 2012 up to December 2, 2012. It visits the story of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Event Detail Enter Wonderland. Defeat Raid Bosses, alone, with allies, or with your Guild. Get Twinkle Coins (TC), and KillPts. Complete the Quest! You get KillPt and TC when you kill a Raid Boss. Be collecting enough KillPt, you can proceed to the next Area. With your Twinkle Coins, you can get bonus Cards. The Golden Coins have the best chance of getting you the rarest Cards. Opening Nor Heaven, nor Hell, nor Earth, this is the world in-between. There exists a wonderland filled with dreams and magic. Alice: "Here we are! The Queen of Hearts' castle at last! Her reign is numbered. Let's show her what we're made of! But... there isn't a soul in sight! Oh, are you one of the Card Soldiers? Haha, I'm just kidding. You must be human like me. This is your first time here, right? I will guide you. In exchange! Help me defeat the Queen of Hearts." Wonder Labyrinth Welcome to the Wonderland! The Rabbit told me about you. I had him bring you to this world. Please forgive me. You are the only one who I can rely on... This beautiful world is now ruled by a wicked queen... She has taken the smile away from everyone's face... I can't stand this anymore. Please help me take this world back from her. You'll join me!? Thank you! Heartia the Queen is in that castle. Let's first head there! On the way to the castle, we will encounter her minions. With your help, let's defeat them! All the loot is yours, even the precious treasures. Let's do this! No peace will prevail as long as Queen Heartia rules the world... With you, I feel like we can overcome any challenges. Let's go! Raid Boss * Card Soldier Pawn * Gryphon * Mad Hatter the Illusionist * Jabberwock * Jocker * Red Queen Heartia * Metal Queen Anti-Event Raid Boss Card The anti-event raid boss cards are obtained from the God of Darkness Card Box as well as from rewards and treasure chests dropped from the event. Reward New Event Boss Rewards For the Discoverer * Twinkle Coin -Gold- x1 * Wonder Kujata x5 * 100,000 Gils For the MVP * Twinkle Coin -Gold- x1 * Wonder Kujata x5 * 100,000 Gils * The one who inflicts the most damage. For all other participants * Twinkle Coin -Gold- x1 * Kujata x5 * 10,000 Gils Kill Pt Rewards A total of 1200000 Kill Pts is needed to obtain all rewards. Ranking Rewards Gallery Screenshot 2012-11-19-11-15-06.png|Wonder Labyrinth Screenshot 2012-11-19-11-14-31.png|The player's guide, Alice Screenshot 2012-11-19-11-22-50.png|Event Frontpage Screenshot 2012-11-30-19-58-36.png|Anti-Event Raid Boss Cards Screenshot 2012-11-19-11-33-44.png|Venturing towards the castle Screenshot 2012-11-19-11-34-29.png|Fighting the Queen's minions Screenshot 2012-11-23-23-05-22.png|Encountering a Wonder Kujata Screenshot 2012-11-19-11-33-19.png|Fighting the Event Raid Boss Screenshot 2012-11-30-00-02-01.png|Twinkle Coins Screenshot 2012-11-30-19-55-28.png|Rewards for beating Metal Queen Category:Event